


Belated Presents

by rhrsmutlover



Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Erotica, F/M, Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhrsmutlover/pseuds/rhrsmutlover
Summary: Nothing can keep Ron and Hermione apart for long, not even the fact that he’s still going out with Lavender Brown.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642597
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Ron's Belated Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Late Birthday Present](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561667) by Unknown. 



> I’ve been reading fics for a long time, and with Ron and Hermione being my absolutely favourite pairing, I’ve noticed a lack of adult fics for them lately. Time ago I started writing my own smutty stories for myself … and now I finally decided to start publishing some of them.  
> I’m not an English-native speaker, so I apologise in advance for my mistakes.  
> Now, I don’t condone cheating, and I think it’s something really disrespectful. Maybe that’s why I find it so hot in fiction.  
> I must say that this story was inspired by a little one-shot called Late Birthday Present: https://romionequickiefest.tumblr.com/post/158852933424/late-birthday-present  
> And now — enjoy!

Ron couldn’t help but stare at Hermione’s back as she walked in front of Harry and him, talking animatedly to his sister. His eyes moved to that bushy hair he so loved and a small grin appeared on his face, thinking about how much he’d like to run his fingers through it. If only he weren’t such an —

“You could be a little less obvious, you know,” Harry whispered to him, breaking his line of thought.

Ron turned his head to look at his best friend, who had a knowing grin on his face. “What?” he asked, his voice low. Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m talking about Hermione, Ron. If Lavender sees you looking at Hermione the way you were, she’d rip your eyes out.”

Ron just let out a noncommittal grunt and kept walking, lowering his head and looking at the floor. At first, having a pretty girlfriend like Lavender had boosted his ego, made him feel good, but those feelings had died soon and now, thinking about her only made him sad and frustrated, but he hadn’t still gathered the courage enough to break up with her, something he really wanted to do, especially since Hermione had started to talk to him again after he had been poisoned on his birthday.

Well, it was more than that. Yeah, at first, things had gone to normal between them, but, lately, he had seen a change in the way she acted towards him. More, let’s say, flirtatious. She tried to spend with him all the time he wasn’t around Lavender, talking and laughing, and, as a result, Ron was trying to avoid Lavender as much as he could so he could spend more time with his best friend. In fact, he and Lavender had barely snogged at all in a couple of weeks.

Not that he minded. Snogging was great, yeah, but he’d rather be just sitting with Hermione than having his tongue down Lavender’s mouth.

He looked again at Hermione, thinking about the way she had been acting. Not just more carefree — not that she had stopped being bossy or nagging at him to study and do his homework — and flirtatious, but more affectionate, too. She seemed to touch him more when they were sitting together, or when they walked side by side, her hand frequently brushing against his. And at nights, she had started to ask him to stay in the Common Room talking, and then she sat next to him, more closely than she used to, so their thighs rubbed against the other’s. During those nights she used to take off her robes, sometimes even unfastening the three top buttons of her shirt, so he could appreciate a bit of her cleavage. Also, her skirt would ride up a bit, allowing him to see more of her shapely legs.

It was not necessary to say that, after those chats, he usually wanked like mad before being able to fall asleep.

Now, he might not be the sharpest person, but he wasn’t daft, either. He knew Hermione liked him. He had hoped that she would, of course, but it had been confirmed by the way she had acted after he had got together with Lavender.

_Great idea you’d have there, Weasley_ , the told himself. Now he was stuck with her while he could be with Hermione instead. Fuck, what if she did kiss Viktor Krum? Well, okay, it mattered, but just a bit. He had snogged Lavender countless times — even touched her tits over her clothes on a few occasions — and that didn’t mean he fancied Hermione any less.

He shook his head when he realised that they had reached the Great Hall and took a seat next to Harry and in front of Hermione, who gave him a smile. He returned it, feeling instantly better. That was the effect she had on him. Lavender, on the other side, only annoyed him lately.

And just as if the mere thought of her had Conjured her, she dropped onto the bench next to him. Parvati sat down on the other side of her.

"Hi, Won-Won," Lavender said sweetly, giving Ron a peck on his cheek. Ron tensed at the nickname, and he saw Hermione's eyes narrow a bit.

"Lavender, my name is Ron."

"I know, silly," she said with a giggle. "But everyone calls you 'Ron.'"

"Yes, and I happen to like that."

Lavender gaped at him, narrowing her eyes. "You're saying you don't like me calling you that. It's — it's an endearment!" she protested, apparently affronted by him not liking her pet name for him.

"I know. And no, I don't like it."

"Ummh," she huffed. For a moment, Ron hoped she would get annoyed at him, which would give him more freedom, but, a moment later, she relaxed and smiled at him, showing her perfect teeth. "Okay, sweetie. I won't use it anymore if you don't like it."

Ron stared at her, confused, and then looked down at his plate, wondering why he was irritated at Lavender being comprehensive. He felt Hermione's eyes on his and looked up. She gave him a little smile, before focusing on her food once more.

Or so Ron thought, until he felt her foot graze his leg.

For a moment he thought he had imagined it, but then he felt it again. He looked up, and saw Hermione, still eating and apparently untroubled.

He became nervous and excited all at once.

"Ron, are you listening to me?"

"Eh?" he asked, turning his head towards Lavender. "What?"

"I was saying that, as today it's Saturday, we could go for a walk after lunch."

Hermione’s foot brushed against his leg once more.

"Eh ..."

Lavender pouted. "Ron, we never do anything together anymore and I miss you. Surely you miss me?" she asked coyly. However, her voice did nothing to him. His mind was focused only on his leg, waiting for that foot to touch him again.

"I've been busy," he replied.

"When we started going out, you had always time for me," she whined. Ron was going to say something, but then he felt Hermione touch his leg again, this time with her toes. Fuck, she had taken off her shoe! His cock began to harden and he almost moaned.

Those toes moved a bit along his calf, just under his trousers and above his socks, touching bare skin, and he forgot about anything else.

"Ron!" he heard Lavender yell.

"What?" he asked, cursing her inwardly from distracting him from the wonderful sensations Hemione was causing in him. He closed his eyes hard for a moment to regain control.

"You're not listening to me!" Lavender shouted.

"Look, exams — exams are close, okay? And the Quidditch final, too," he said quickly. "I'm busy."

"But what about today?"

Ron glanced at Hermione, who, though she seemed to be concentrating on her food, he knew was listening intently.

"I can't," he said. "I told Hermione we would work on our Potions assignment."

Lavender glared at him, and then at Hermione. "What!?" she practically shrieked.

However, Ron couldn't care, because Hermione rewarded him by moving her foot a bit harder against his leg, lifting the hem of his trousers a bit. He wasn’t sure what was happening here, but he knew he didn’t want it to stop.

"You heard me," he growled at his girlfriend, wishing she would shut up so he could concentrate on Hermione's little, sexy foot.

"Lately, every time I tell you to do something, just the two of us, you have something to do with _her_!"

"She's got a name, you know," Ron said, irritated. "And she's my best friend."

"And I'm your girlfriend, but it's obvious that does not mean a lot to you!" she scolded him.

"Lavender —" Ron was going to say something else, but his mind went blank when Hermione rubbed her foot even harder against him, going a bit up, now near his knee. He could feel his cock twitching.

"Don't bother!" Lavender yelled, and, getting up, left in a hurry, her face a mask of fury. A moment later, Parvati got up, too, shaking her head, and followed her friend.

"Nice, Ron," Harry commented, amused.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron growled. Then, Hermione stopped caressing his leg with her foot. He dared to look at her, and she gave him a tiny, almost playful smile.

"You should break up with her," she told him, and he knew he was implying much more than just that.

"I know."

"Well, are we going to work on that Potions assignment, then?" she asked him.

"We don't have a Potions assignment," interjected Harry, frowning. "We don’t, do we?" he added, unsure.

"No, we don't," said Hermione. "I was joking. But I want to talk to Ron alone for a bit. Do you mind, Harry? We'll join you in the common room later."

Harry's eyes moved from one best friend to another, a hint of suspicion on them. But then he seemed to discard what he was thinking and shook his head. "It's okay. See you later, then."

Hermione got up and motioned for Ron to follow her, which he did, feeling grateful for the robes that were concealing his erection. Ron didn't say anything when they reached the Entrance Hall and neither did when she led him upstairs to the second floor and then along an empty corridor.

"Hermione ...?" he asked, unsure. He still felt astounded at what she had done in the Great Hall, and in front of his girlfriend no less, and felt the need to talk to her.

Hermione stopped and, turning round, faced him, giving him a saucy smile. "Ron, I’ve just remembered that I didn't give you a Christmas present," she blurted out. "So, do you want it?" she asked, pointing towards a classroom.

Ron furrowed his brows, confused. Of course, he wanted the present, but, shouldn’t they go to the Common Room, then? Or did she have it with her?

"Come here, then," she said, and went into the classroom. Ron followed her, and, when they both were inside, she closed the door and silenced and Imperturbed it.

"What is —?" he started saying, but was interrupted by Hermione clashing her mouth upon his. For a moment, he just stood there, frozen, as she moved her perfect lips over his, too stunned to react. However, the moment he realised that Hermione was indeed kissing him he became an active participant, and, putting his arms around her, he returned the kiss with equal passion. After just a minute, Ron felt Hermione's hand on his chest, caressing it, and then going down until they were on his aching cock. He bucked his hips into her hand.

"Fuck, Hermione!" he muttered against her mouth, completely shocked by her actions.

"Take off your robes, Ron."

He didn’t understand what was happening, but she didn't have to tell him twice. He quickly discarded them, seeing her doing the same. Once they were done, she snogged him again, putting her hands back on his cock and stroking him through his trousers.

“Hermione, fuck … What — what are you —?” he asked between pants.

"Do you like this, Ron?" she asked huskily, while she stroked him harder. “You must, it feels really hard.”

"Fuck, yeah!"

"Good," she said, and then did something Ron would have never expected: she unbuttoned her blouse and opened it, showing her tits to him, encased in a sexy black bra.

"Bloody fucking fuck!" he swore, barely believing that he was seeing Hermione’s tits. Fuck, he had imagined her tits hundreds of times, and knew (from summers in his house) that they were by no means small, in fact were (or seemed) a good handful, but seeing them like this, they were even better.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Merlin ..."

Hermione took off her shirt completely and then, taking a deep breath, unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Ron's cock twitched at the sight of her fantastic, round and perky breasts. "Merry Christmas, Ron," she said nervously.

"Fuck, you're perfect, Hermione."

"Am — am I?" she asked, unsure.

"Yeah. Your tits are fucking fantastic," he blurted out, still enthralled by the sight.

Hermione beamed at him and got closer. Looking into his eyes, she opened his trousers and then took his cock in her hand, stroking it and making him hiss.

"Holy fuck, Hermione!" he shouted, almost unable to believe that Hermione was touching his dick. How many times had he dreamt about this? How many times had he wanked fantasising about such scenario?”

"You can touch my breasts while I get you off, Ron. That's your prsent."

"Fucking hell, yeah!" he shouted, delighted, and, as she started stroking him harder, he put his hands on her tits, cupping them almost reverently, and then squeezed them gently.

"Mmmh, yes ..." she moaned, and kissed him once more, still wanking his cock. Ron responded with equal fervour, his hands now massaging those fantastic tits eagerly. They felt gloriously in his hands, and he knew he wouldn't ever tire of touching them.

He grunted against her mouth, almost on the edge by touching her boobs and the work of her hand on his cock. And when he felt her add her other hand and knead his bollocks, he let out a strangled cry.

"Hermione, gonna cum soon!"

Hermione stared at him, her eyes full of lust, her expression full of determination. In a moment, she was on her knees and, and, before Ron could say anything, or even process what she was doing, she wrapped her lips around his shaft and started sucking while her hands kept working him.

Ron screamed and thrust forwards, burying his cock even deeper into her glorious, hot mouth. He felt the tip touch the back on her throat, and, when she sucked hard, moaning around his pole, he lost it.

"Cumming!" he yelled, and groaned as he felt his cock spurting into her mouth while she swallowed it all, which only added to the extraordinary pleasure she was making him feel.

When she was done and got up, her breasts jiggling enticingly with her movement, Ron had to grab the teacher's desk to steady himself, because his legs had turned into jelly.

"Liked it?" she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Bloody hell, yeah ... That was — that was fucking awesome!"

She smiled at him, and then began to gather her clothes while he watched her, still having difficulties to assimilate that Hermione Granger had showed him her tits, let him touch them and allowed him to cum in her mouth while he was still going out with another girl.

_Holy fuck_ , he thought. Yet, as he watched her putting her bra back on Ron couldn’t feel guilt, just disappointment because she was hiding her amazing body. When would he see those tits again?

_The girl you love has just made you cum, you git,_ a voice told him.

_Well, that’s right,_ he though, feeling better, and then tucked his cock back into his pants, buttoner his trousers and put his robe back on.

"Merry Christmas, Ron," she repeated, a smile on her beautiful face. Next she put her arms round his neck and snogged him for a bit, though not as passionately. Ron embraced her as well, moving his hands up and down her back, and just enjoyed the kiss.

"Thank you for your present, Hermione." he told her, a stupid grin on his face.

“You liked it, then?” she asked, smirking.

“Best Christmas present in history,” he responded, and she laughed. Then they pulled apart and left the classroom to join Harry in the common room.


	2. Hermione's Belated Christmas Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Hermione's turn to receive her own present

Ron was walking down to the Great Hall besides Lavender, feeling odd. Lately he had managed to avoid her most of the time, basically because she had been angry at him since the day he had 'received' his Christmas gift from Hermione, something he was very happy about. As days passed, his hopes about her dumping him had increased. Meanwhile, he had spent as much time as he could with Hermione, and, though they had never discussed what they had done, he felt closer to her than ever before.

However, and to his great disappointment, this morning Lavender had decided to forgive him out of the blue and then had demanded that he spent part of his morning with her, and he had been unable to find an excuse. He had managed to avoid snogging, only letting her giving him a quick peck on his lips, saying he just wanted to take a walk, something she hadn't been happy about, though in the end she had relented. And now, after one of the most boring and uncomfortable hours of his life, they were heading for the Great Hall. Lavender had talked a bit, about things that mattered nothing to Ron, but he hadn't said a word. What could he say?

Once in the Great Hall, Ron spotted Harry and Hermione, and sat down next to her. She glanced at him, but didn't say anything and just kept eating and talking to Harry. Ron felt confused. Did Hermione think he had done with Lavender what he had done with her? Was she hurt?

Fuck, he needed to break up with Lavender. This stupid relationship was taking a toll upon all of them. He had cheated, something he shouldn't think he’d ever do, and if people at Hogwarts knew what Hermione had done to him while he still had a girlfriend, they would badmouth her. Well, both of them, actually, but at this point he didn’t care about himself.

And well, the main reason why he needed to get rid of his annoying girlfriend was because he couldn't be with Hermione the way he wanted.

He tried to talk to her, but she just gave him short responses, and, every time, Lavender tried to intervene and distract him. It was obvious she wasn't happy with the sitting arrangements and every time she talked only added to his irritation.

He scowled at his plate, feeling dejected. Life had been wonderful since his birthday, and now, having Hermione short at him felt horrible, especially knowing it was his fault and no one else’s. He knew what he had to do, and this time he promised himself he would get the nerve to do it. But, before that, he wanted Hermione talking to him again.

Fuck, he just wanted Hermione. All of her. But how could he get her to talk to him again?

As he kept eating, not paying attention to Lavender and listening to Hermione and Harry’s conversation, a sudden idea struck him. Only, would he have the nerve to do it?

He thought about it for a few minutes, trying to gather his courage. Then he lowered his left hand but, just before touching her, he chickened out and put it back on the table.

 _Do it, you moron,_ he scolded himself.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his hand once more and, this time, he put it on Hermione's knee.

He felt her tense beside him, and she threw him an undecipherable look. Ron kept his hand there for a few seconds, resisting the urge to move it away, a bit encouraged by the fact that she hadn’t pushed it off her, something she could have done. So, feeling a bit more confident, he began to caress her leg over her robes. That wasn't what he wanted, so after a moment he pulled her robes up to reach her skin. This, however, she did pushed his hand away with hers.

Ron felt disappointed, but even more determined. She had done this to him, or something similar, hadn't she? So, another minute later, he put his hand back on her knee and, pulling her robes up with determination, touched the skin just below her skirt, his fingers brushing the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Hermione let him caress him for a few seconds, then dropped her fork on her plate and, moving her hand under the table, she discretely slapped his hand away once more, this time throwing him the briefest glare.

But now that he had started, Ron was resolute to go on with this. So, a bit later, he put his hand back on her smooth thigh and began to trace circles with his fingers. He felt her tense once more, so, before she could take his hand off her again and get angry at him, he leaned towards her and whispered, so only she could hear him, "I did nothing with her. Just walking, I swear."

She didn't say anything, but he felt her relax a bit, and, when he moved his hand up her inner thigh, she not only let him, but did something he hadn’t expected and opened her legs a bit to give him more space.

Ron grinned to himself, his excitation growing. He could already feel himself getting hard just by touching her leg. Would she feel the same? Would she — fuck! — get _wet_?

The idea made him feel light-headed, and he became bolder. So, as they chatted (and Lavender grew increasingly bored and annoyed), Ron's hand moved up Hermione's soft thigh, under her skirt, until he reached her panties, which, to his delight, were already slightly damp. Feeling more excited, he began to trace the length of her slit over the soft, thin fabric, making sure to pass over her clit every time.

Merlin’s pants, he was touching Hermione’s pussy over her panties! The idea alone was enough to drive him crazy with lust, images of him ripping them off her and burying himself in her swarming his mind. He had to be careful, however, so, traying to maintain some self-control, he just kept caressing her slowly. Soon, her panties were drenched and she had got completely silent, focusing just on her plate, clearly trying not to moan. Ron felt like a Quidditch champion for making her feel like this. He had never touched any girl like this, so he couldn’t be that good, which meant she really had to like and want him. The idea was simply mind-blowing.

He continued rubbing her, while talking to Harry about Quidditch, a subject he didn't have to focus much on, because his mind was with his hand, over her pussy. When he felt her panties were wet enough, he concentrated on were her clit was (one of the really good things of having older brothers was that you got to know loads of stuff like this long before you had an opportunity to learn by yourself). She clutched her fork with such force that her knuckles turned white. Ron looked at her, and she threw him a glance. Her lips were tightly closed, but her eyes burned with passion and lust.

"Hermione, are you okay? You seem a bit flushed and haven't said a word in a while," Harry asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine," she responded, in a high-pitched voice.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she answered, a bit harshly.

Ron tried to keep a straight face, while smiling inwardly, and kept touching her, getting her more and more aroused. However, when he felt she could just climax, she put her own hands under the table and grabbed his, stilling it. She looked at him, and, understanding, he took his hand off her, rubbing his fingers together to enjoy the feel of her juices in them. Touching her at the table was risky, but making her orgasm would be a bit too much, though, fuck, he would have loved to …

"I — I've got to go," she said suddenly, getting up. "See you later."

"Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned. But, instead answering, she left.

"I'll go see if she's okay," Ron declared, getting up as well. "See you later."

"Ron!" Lavender shouted angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to see if Hermione's okay."

"I came here with you!"

"Surely you can find you way back to the common room on your own?" he replied harshly, though right now he didn't care. He just wanted to find Hermione and finish what he had started. He had an inkling she was going to do exactly that, on her own, and the idea alone turned him on immensely. So, without another word, and ignoring his girlfriend's yelps of protest, he left running.

He caught Hermione when she was reaching the top of the stairs.

"Hermione!"

"Ron?" she asked, turning round to face him. He could see she was still flushed.

"Come with me," he told her.

She stared at him, not understanding. "Where is Lavender?"

Ron shrugged. "She can find her way to the common room alone."

"Where — where do you want us to go?"

"Well, you see, I just realised that you've given me a Christmas present, but I didn’t give you yours, so ... well, I think I owe you one," he explained, his eyes fixed on her beautiful brown ones. She stared back at him for a few, long seconds, her face not betraying any emotion, and then she broke into a wide grin. "Okay," she just said, blushing a little.

Elated and happy and excited beyond measure, Ron beamed at her and, grabbing her hand, pulled her to the deserted classroom they had used a week before. After casting the charms that would give them privacy, he grabbed her face, and, after using his right thumb to caress her cheek, kissed her hard on the mouth.

Hermione moaned into his, and then responded to his frantic snogging, intertwining her tongue with his. Without delay, Ron began to fumble with the buttons of her robe until it was open, and then took it off her, finally breaking their heated kiss. Taking in her body, her heaving chest and flushed face, Ron lifted her by her waist and put her on the teacher's desk. Then he kissed her again, but, this time, put his hands on the buttons on her shirt and started to unbutton them. He did it slowly, feeling a bit nervous, not sure if Hermione wanted this. But when, instead of protesting, she just kissed him harder, he hurried up and took the shirt off her body. Then he parted their mouths to look at her exposed chest. She was wearing a white cotton bra this time, not as sexy as the black one, but Ron felt a lump in his throat at the sight of her heaving tits. He looked at her, asking for permission.

"Please," she begged.

Spurred on, Ron kissed the top of her tits and put his hand behind her to unsnap her bra, but, after a few attempts, he growled in frustration and looked up at her. Hermione let out a giggle, and then put her hands behind her back to take it off herself. The moment her breasts were exposed, Ron cupped them and, with a feral grunt, bent over and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking greedily, making her moan.

Hermione's hand went to his head, to push his more against herself, and she arched her back to make her tits more noticeable. Ron groaned around her, driven wild by her need, and thrust his right hand under her skirt to caress her wet panties. Hermione moaned louder and opened her legs as wide as possible. Ron continued with his ministrations for a while, alternating between her tits, while his hand got under her panties, feeling the soft curls of her cunt.

_Holy fuck, I’m touching Hermione’s cunt. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He moved his fingers over her slit, trying to absorb every sensation for future use. Then, noticing that she was slightly bucking her hips, as if wanting more, he did what he really wanted and slid his index finger in her hole.

He swore against her breasts, feeling how hot, wet and tight she was. He moved his finger around for a bit, getting her ready, and then began to finger her while his thumb rubbed her clit, driving her insane with desire.

"Ron, oh, Ron, Ron ... " she chanted between moans so sexy that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. His name on her voice was music to his ears, and he knew, right then, that he wanted to hear her say it in that tone. Forever.

"Take your panties off," Ron demanded, biting softly on her nipples. "Now!"

Hermione didn't hesitate. As desperate as him, she raised her bum and user her hands to push her knickers down her legs. Then she shook her feet until they fell to the floor. Immediately, Ron resumed his work on her body. He could feel how wet she was, the way her pussy was starting to contract around his fingers, and, surely, a moment later she cried out loud, pulling on his hair to the point of hurting him. He couldn’t say he minded.

"RON! OH, GOD, RON!"

But Ron was not done. As she trashed and moaned, he dropped to his knees and, pushing her skirt up, he finally bared the subject of many fantasies, her cunt, to him. He took his finger out and stared at it, just for a couple seconds, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, and then began to lap at her, drinking up her delicious juices. Hermione cried again, almost too sensitive, but Ron kept at it, avoiding her clit for a bit and concentrating on penetrating her tight hole with his tongue.

"Ron, what are you — Ooooh, gods! Don't stop!"

Ron had not intention to stop and continued licking her. He looked up at her pleasure-filled face and found her staring down at him. When their gazes met, she put her own hands on her breasts and began to squeeze them. Ron felt his cock twitch in need. Could anything be hotter?

"Keep going, keep going!" she demanded, panting hard.

Feeling that she was ready, Ron moved his head a bit higher and started sucking on her clit, making her shudder in delight. Then, quickly and roughly, he pushed two fingers into her pussy and started moving them in and out. In and out. In time with his lapping at sucks at her clit.

"Ron, oh, Merlin, I'm — oh, fuck, I'm cumming again!" she screamed, grabbing his head with her hands and pushing him even further into her cunt.

Finally, after a bit, she released him and let her body fall onto the desk, exhausted. Ron gave her a few more licks, enjoying her taste and the way her perfect pussy trembled with each one, and got to his feet.

"I'd — (pant) — I'd say that was more than one gift," she commented blissfully, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the aferglow.

"Well, consider it mixed with an apology for being the greatest prat at Hogwarts," he said, grinning.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Fuck, he loved that smile.

"I'm no longer a nightmare, then?"

"I'd say you're more like a dream," he blurted out without thinking. She stared at him, now serious, and Ron turned completely red, realising what he had said.

"Thank you," she said. "For that. And for the gift too, of course. Best Christmas present ever."

"I'm glad you liked it," he said, smiling at her. Then, suddenly inspired, he added, "I — well, I could give you this kind of gift to you on your birthday too. if — well, if you'd like."

"I'd like it very much," she answered, smiling at him, before getting up and starting to dress up. "Very, very much."


	3. A Mutual Present

"Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?" Hermione asked, smiling at him.

Ron laughed. "You know I am, little know-it-all," he replied jokingly, poking her on the ribs to tickle her. She laughed and slapped his hand, and both laughed. 

Ron looked at Hermione, feeling completely happy. They were walking back to the main entrance of the castle, after an Apparition lesson in Hogsmeade. Ron had managed to Apparate without a flaw, and afterwards, they had had so much fun. And now, as they climbed up the front steps, Ron was thinking about why the hell he couldn't have this all the time, every day, when the very reason almost popped up out of nowhere in front of them.

"Oh, there you are!" someone shrieked angrily.

"Lavender!" he yelled, and both he and Hermione jumped away from each other.

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" she yelled, yes eyes blazing with anger. "What the hell were you doing with _her_!?"

"We had Apparition lessons, as you very well know," Ron explained, already tired of this.

"Apparition lessons?” she hissed. “Don't make me laugh, Ron! You two looked like — like you had been on a date! Together!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ron groaned, willing his ears not to sell him out. This hadn't been a date, but Lavender had enough reasons to be jealous.

"Ridiculous?" she repeated, affronted. "You two were laughing and joking! You were tickling her!"

"Well, we're friends," he defended himself, knowing very well it was a lie.

"You never laugh with me anymore. Don't even talk to me!"

"We've never talked, Lavender. Just snogged."

"You almost sound disappointed!" Lavender accused him. "You didn't complain so much the first weeks, then you couldn't get enough of me!"

Ron threw a covert glance at Hermione, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Well, this is between you two. I'll see you in the common room, Ron ..." she said, starting to move to leave them.

"No, you won't!" Lavender shrieked, getting on her way. "You think you can steal my boyfriend and just walk away, making dates for later?"

"Dates?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "I didn't make any date, I just said —"

"I know what you said! I don't want you around him!"

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"You must be joking," Ron replied, now getting angry.

"I'm not! I'm tired of feeling that you'd rather be with her than with me! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Are you making me choose?"

"No, I'm telling you I don't want you alone with her! And that's it!"

"Well, that's too bad, because she's my best friend, and I'll keep seeing her and spending time with her."

"I'm your girlfriend!" she repeated angrily.

"If that implies me not seeing Hermione, then I'd rather you'd not be," Ron blurted out.

Both Lavender and Hermione stared at him, surprised.

"WHAT?" Lavender asked after a few seconds, completely taken aback. It was clear she wasn't expecting that response.

"What you've heard."

Lavender stared at him for a bit, her expression blank, and then became completely furious. "Well then! Consider yourself dumped, Ronald Weasley, Worst Boyfriend of the Year!" she yelled, and shoving him in the chest, she turned round and disappeared into the castle, sobbing.

Ron and Hermione stared at the door, both of them silent.

"Well, that — that was easy," Ron said after a while.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I just had to laugh with you and touch your ribs."

Hermione kept staring at him, and then broke into a laugh. "You're an idiot, you know?"

"I suppose," he said, shrugging. "But, on the bright side, I'm free."

"Yes, you are," she nodded, staring into his eyes.

"Free to spend my time as I want, or even to — to go out with someone else," he added.

"Yes. And ... well, have — have you someone in mind?"

"Maybe," he said huskily, moving a step closer to her.

"May I know her name?"

"Well, she drives me crazy," Ron said, moving another step closer to her. "And she gives the most wonderful gifts, even if they come a bit late."

"I see," she nodded, also moving a step closer to him, so they were now almost touching.

"Can we go somewhere private?" he asked in a low voice. "To — to talk?"

"Yes," she said eagerly.

Grinning at her, Ron grabbed her hand and ran towards the castle. They climbed the stairs to the fifth floor, and then Ron guided them towards a door they both knew too well.

"Ron, this is the prefects’ bathroom."

"I know," he said, his ears turning pink. "But, you know, it's private," he added, a bit unsure.

"Okay," she nodded, a little smile on her face.

Beaming at her, Ron muttered the password and they both went in. Then Ron closed the door, making sure no other prefect or Quidditch Captain could enter.

They stared at one another, both knowing what they wanted, and yet unable to say anything. Ron found the situation ridiculous. After all, they had given each other oral sex, hadn't they? Shouldn't they be above this?

"This is odd, isn't it?" commented Hermione.

"Yeah."

"But it shouldn't," she continued. "I mean, after — after everything we've done …" she trailed off.

"I know," he agreed, glad that she had broken the ice. "Hermione ..."

"Yes?"

"I fancy you. I have for a long time."

"I fancy you too, Ron."

They stared into each other for a bit, an unsure smile in their faces, and then, at once, they were kissing. Passionately.

After an indeterminate time of intense snogging, Ron slid his hands down to her ass, which he kneaded, marvelling about its roundness and softness, and delighted with the soft moans she let out every time he squeezed her cheeks. His cock was already iron-hard.

"Does — does this mean I'm your new girlfriend now?" she asked, panting, her lips brushing slightly against his while she talked.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Fuck, yes, Hermione. I want you. And I want you to know that I'm sorry for — well, for the whole Lavender thing ..."

"It's all right," Hermione muttered reassuringly. "It's over now. We're together."

"We are."

"And now that we are ... well, I was thinking we should give each other a present to celebrate."

Ron’s eyes lit up at her words. "That is a fantastic idea," he said, nodding eagerly.

"So ... what do you want, Ron? As a present?" she asked coyly.

"I —" Ron knew what he wanted to ask for, but could he?

"Say it, Ron," she told him, her eyes fixed on his while she caressed his face.

"Your pussy," he blurted out, enthralled by her eyes and her swollen lips. "I want your pussy, Hermione."

"Then it's yours," she muttered, causing his dick to twitch and his head to spin.

_Holy fuck …_

"But it's only fair I give something back to you," he managed to say after a few seconds.

"Your cock," was her immediate response. They hold their gazes for a moment, their eyes filled with lust, and then kissed again, hungrily, as if they wanted to devour each other.

"Do you fancy a bath?" he asked her between kisses, their wandering hands roaming over each other's bodies.

"That sounds wonderful," she muttered in response.

So Ron moved away from her, and began turning on the faucets, filling the immense tub. Afterwards, he turned round to face her again, and he froze on the spot, rendered speechless by the sight in front of him.

Hermione had taken off her robes, shirt and skirt, and was standing there in just a simple, yet incredibly sexy, black bra and matching tiny black panties. Fuck, she looked good enough to eat. She blushed under his intense gaze.

"What — what do you think?" she asked, looking nervous and unsure.

"Fucking hell, Hermione, you — you're so sexy. So beautiful," he told her, still in awe. "Come 'ere."

She walked towards him, daring to sway her hips invitingly, and Ron's cock twitched again. "You're overdressed, Mr Weasley," she joked.

"Yes," he nodded, and began to undress quickly, discarding his clothes until he was just in his tented boxers. He saw Hermione looking at his bulge.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes," she affirmed. "I like it ... a lot."

They kissed again, and Ron relished the feel of her skin against his. His hands roamed over her bum, grabbing handfuls of it before moving up her torso to cup her breasts. Meanwhile, Hermione's explored his own ass before moving to his front and cupping his bulge. He hissed in pleasure.

"Take this fucking thing off," he demanded, his hands squeezing her boobs over her bra.

Hermione released his cock and unsnapped it. At once, Ron lowered the straps and took it off her, revealing her perfect tits to him for the second time. He ogled her for a few moments, enjoying the way they moved up and down with her breathing, and then cupped them again before lowering his head and sucking on her right nipple.

"Oh, oh, Ron …" she moaned, sliding her fingers through his hair. Ron kept sucking on her, switching breasts every half a minute or so. "Ron ... Mmh, the tub is ... ah ... ready," she moaned.

"Good," he said, releasing her tits and looking behind him. Without stopping to think, he lowered his pants and, completely nude, jumped into the tub, splashing water all around. He resurfaced, completely wet, and looked at Hermione, who was watching him with desire all over her face, looking positively edible in those tiny black knickers. "Get in here," he told her.

Hermione bit her lower lip, making Ron's cock twitch once more, and then, grabbing the waistband of her panties, lowered them down her legs, slowly, seductively. Ron groaned when her perfect pussy was revealed to him. Allowing him to enjoy the sight of her nude body, she moved slowly towards the tub and got into the water in a much more graceful way than him.

She approached him, the bottom of her hair already wet, and they kissed once more. Ron's hands explored her body avidly, wishing he'd had more than two. Right now he had one on her bum and other on her tits, but it wasn't nearly enough. So he began to suck on her nipples once more, and moved the hand to her pussy, running his fingers through her wet curls. She moaned loudly, and, immediately, he felt her grab his cock in her soft, little hand and start to stroke it.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione!"

"I think you're a bit too tense, Ron," she commented, half-joking. 

"You can say that," he replied, brushing her clit. She closed her eyes and moaned again. The image of her face contorted in pleasure made him twitch.

"I think it would be better if we relieved that tension first, don't you think?" she suggested huskily.

"What do you --?"

"Sit on the edge of the tub, Ron."

Ron stared at her, not understanding, but then she gave him a particularly good stroke on his cock, and he just complied. He sat on the edge of the tub, his feet in the hot water, with his erect cock protruding from his groin. He watched Hermione study it with hunger in her eyes, and he felt it twitch again.

Hermione didn't waste time. Putting her hands on his thighs, she forced him to spread them, and, holding his gaze, she lowered her head and took him in her mouth. Deep.

"Fuck, yes!"

She didn't bother teasing him, and went right for the prize, bobbing her head quickly, closing her lips tightly around him to give him as much pleasure as possible. Meanwhile, her wicked tongue swirled around his head, doing sinful things to him. He knew he wouldn't last long. She seemed to be gagging for his seed, and hell, he wasn't going to deny her.

"Hermione, gonna cum!" he warned.

"Mmmh," she moaned around him, taking him deeper. Ron felt his bollocks tighten and put his hand on her head. Unable to restrain himself, he pushed her down on him and thrust upwards, forcing his cock into her throat. When she just sucked harder, he exploded, flooding her with spurts and spurts of his thick cum.

"Fuuuuck, yes, yes, yessssssss!"

Hermione released his cock slowly, slurping on it, and then swallowed audibly, staring into his eyes. He almost went hard again just seeing her do that.

"That was fucking awesome," he said, panting a bit. "But now it's your turn."

"Yes, please," she moaned.

Ron got back into the tub and turned them around, pressing her against the border before kissing her again, realising he was just savouring himself through her. Oddly, the idea excited him and made his want to taste her grow. Grabbing her by her waist, he put her where he had been sitting moments before and began to kiss her down her body: first the neck, then her breasts, her tummy, and, when she spread her thighs wide, her glistening folds. She let out a moan.

Ron began to eat her out hungrily, practically snogging her pussy, relishing in her taste. He thrust his tongue inside her as deep as possible, using his hands to rub her clit. He could feel her buck against his face and he redoubled efforts, wanting her to cum soon and hard. He could feel his own cock hardening again. The idea of having it where his tongue currently was sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

It didn't take long for Hermione to reach the point of no return, and when Ron sensed this, he switched his mouth and hand, sucking on her clit while fingering her aching hole, and, in seconds, she was climaxing hard, pulling on his hair.

"Ah, ah, ah, Rooon, yes, yes, I'm coming!" she screamed, her body spasming around his fingers. He kept sucking and fucking her, trying to extract even the last bit of pleasure from her, and only when she sagged against him did he stop and held her in his arms. "Mmmh, that was wonderful," she sighed contentedly.

"It was, but I hope we're not done," he commented, pressing her against him so she could feel his reawakened erection.

She smiled at him. "No, of course not," she confirmed, and kissed him with desire. Touching the other, they moved across the pool towards a set of stairs that descended into the water. There, she made him sit before taking hold of his cock in her hands. She stroked him softly.

"Fuck, yeah ..."

With her eyes fixed on his, Hermione straddled his thighs, and pointed his member against her pussy. She bit her lower lip, fighting a moan when his tip touched her folds.

"Do it, Hermione," he begged. "Please, get me inside you."

Slowly, she slid down his cock. Ron moaned at the sensation of her tight walls enveloping him, until he felt a barrier against his tip. He saw Hermione brace herself, and, raising her body a bit, she let herself fall on him, impaling herself on his cock. She let out a cry of pain.

"He-Hermione!" he yelled, trying not to succumb to the pleasure her tight cunt was giving him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said quickly, her eyes tight shut. "Just -- just a moment ..."

Ron held onto her hips, trying not to thrust upwards despite how hard it was, because she felt too fucking good. So, trying to distract them both, he put his hands on her neck and brought her mouth to his. They kissed, slowly at first, and then more passionately. He moved his hands to her tits and started kneading them, and then felt her starting to move her hips, her pussy sliding up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, oh, fuck, Hermione," he moaned against her lips. "You feel so good, so hot and tight … Merlin, this is incredible, a million times better than any fantasy."

"Yes, I know, Ron, you feel so good, too. So big inside me. This — this feels really great."

"Move, please," he begged her. "Ride me harder."

"Oh, yes, yes, Ron," she said, starting to move harder and faster. After a bit, he shifted his hands to her hips and ass, to help her move more rapidly. His eyes rolled inside his sockets, overcome by the pleasure she was giving him. Fuck, he never wanted to leave her tight, warm body.

Her movements became more erratic. They could feel the water surrounding them, their bodies splashing in it, making their sex even more special. Ron knew he wasn't going to last. Her mouth had felt incredible, but it couldn't compare with her pussy. He began to thrust upwards to counter her movements, enthralled by the way her body was moving atop his, by the sight of her bouncing breasts. Fuck, she was a goddess, and he wanted her to cum with him. So he moved one hand to her curls and began to caress her clit hard, in sync with their thrusts. Hermione screamed. "Oh, yes, yes, Ron, touch me! Touch me!"

"Fuck, I'm about to cum, Hermione!"

"Just a bit more, Ron, please, just a bit more!" she begged, moving faster, using one hand to squeeze her own tits. The image of her touching herself was too much for Ron.

"Hermione, I wanna cum in your pussy!” he blurted out. “Can I?" he asked, realising they had not cast any charm.

"Yes, yes!" she yelled. "I'm — I'm safe. Just — just hold it for a bit, Ron, I'm almost there!"

Ron closed his eyes, trying to cancel the visual stimulation that was her body riding his cock. He tried to think about Snape, or Hagrid and Madame Maxime together, all the while rubbing her clit harder.

Finally, when he thought he would simply explode, he felt her movements become shakier, and her pussy began to contract around him.

"Ron, oh, oh, oh, Rooon!" she screamed in pleasure. Ron snapped his eyes open, and contemplated, astounded, how Hermione orgasmed around his cock, her face a mask of bliss.

"Fuuuuuuck! he yelled, and exploded inside her, filling her eager pussy with streams and streams of his hot spunk. He thrust upwards madly, relishing the feeling of cumming so deep inside her clenching cunt.

"Oh, Merlin!" she moaned, when they were done, her body lying on top of his, both panting heavily.

"Yeah," he nodded, his eyes closed, his body tingling with the pleasure of his strong climax.

"I love you, Ron," she blurted out. Ron opened his eyes and stared at her, shocked. She was watching him, completely serious.

"Yeah?" he asked, and immediately smacked himself mentally, wondering what was wrong with him. 'yeah?' What kind of response was that?

"Yes."

"I love you too," he said at last, and embraced her, enjoying the feel of her naked, wet body against his. "I love you too."

She smiled, and raising her head, kissed him on the mouth, softly and lovingly.

Definitely, mutual presents were the best ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's complete!  
> Hope you have liked it. And if you like my writing, consider writing your own smut story so I am persuaded to publish sooner!  
> Remember, the prompt is 'Dominant Hermione', though I don't mind other themes!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Lavender was annoying in HBP, but I think that, in her way, she cared for Ron, and she doesn’t deserve being lied at and cheated on, but that’s how this little piece came out.  
> Now, this is the second short story I’m publishing today and I hope you like it. If you did, I could ask for a review, but … I think what I’d really like is more Ron and Hermione fics with loads of smut 😊.  
> So I decided to start a little challenge, or game, or whatever you want to call it. When I write a one-shot, or a chapter of a multi-chaptered fic, I’m going to propose an idea, and someone should write a fic about it. Then they could do the same an propose something. Maybe this way we could get lots and lots of fics!  
> In 7 – 10 days I’m going to start publishing a very long story with loads and loads of smut. I started writing it years ago, so it needs some revising before I can start posting. But if I’m pleased with the amount of new fics (or new chapters) — whether they use the theme of the challenge or not — I could be persuaded to revise faster and, as a consequence, publish sooner. Besides, that way you could post your own challenges, and I could write in response to them, too!  
> So come on, people, let your imagination run wild and write! Write! Write! I gave you one one-shot and one short-story, so I’ve been generous in advance.  
> The challenge, or idea I propose with this fic is simple, and as the first, the same I used for The Joys of Making up: Dominant Hermione. The more, the better!


End file.
